Enteroadenoviruses (EAds) comprise a serogroup with two related types of adenoviruses which are associated with gastroenteritis in infants. We have continued our studies of the molecular biology and epidemiology of EAds. We have completed a study using highly specific cloned EAd DNA fragments for rapid diagnosis of infection. Early events in the replication of EAds in permissive and nonpermissive cell lines are being studied by binding of radiolabeled virus particles to cells and by characterization of early mRNA synthesis by Northern hybridization analysis.